Into The Great Unknown
by coffeecoffeecoffee83
Summary: Fluffy one-shot. 'Say Goodbye to Daisy Miller' - instead of leaving a message on Lorelais' answerphone, Luke tells her he's going to the Renaissance Faire in person.


_As much as I love what Luke says on Lorelais' answerphone in Say Goodbye to Daisy Miller, I have to pout every time, because I would be annoyed if someone I'd just hooked up with left like that. Here is my catharsis to remedy that._

*****Into the Great Unknown*****

As Lorelai drove home from the airport, she couldn't keep the grin off her face. She replayed the previous night over and over in her head until it almost didn't seem believable anymore. It all seemed too good to be real. Those were two of the most amazing kisses she could recall having - so passionate yet so tender. She felt butterflies taking flight in her stomach as she anticipated the upcoming evening. In today's phone call, Luke had said that he would talk to her tonight. Remembering their all too brief conversation, filled with expectation, sent a tremble through her.

_'What's wrong with you Gilmore?_' she thought. _'You see Luke every day. This shouldn't be such a big deal._' Her chastisement didn't seem to change her excitement level, however. The thought of seeing his beautiful face again, seeing his soulful blue eyes filled with adoration, feeling his hands on her, filled her with longing. She felt Kirk's interruption last night had come at an exceedingly inopportune time. What could have happened if they had more time?

She pulled into her driveway and slammed on her brakes at the sight on her front porch. Her jaw dropped open. He was on the steps, his head in his hands. He looked adorable. When he noticed her jeep, he looked up and broke into a smile that could have melted the polar ice-caps. '_Fuckety Fuck!' _she thought. _'I wanted time to make myself pretty before I saw him.'_ As he slowly sauntered towards her door, she took several deep breaths, trying to force her heartrate into a slightly more healthy range.

He opened the drivers' door, ever the gentleman, and offered her his hand to help her out of the Jeep. Once she was firmly on the ground, the door closed behind her, she finally let herself gaze up at him. His eyes seemed to bore through hers. He took the keys from her hand, and locked the door - something she never did.

"Um... Luke?" she questioned as he led her calmly up the steps to her front door. At her tone, he turned to flash her a brilliant smile. The scarcity of his smiles was well known in these parts, and even though Lorelai was on the receiving end of the majority of them, she was still stunned by this unusual action. She felt a warming sensation as she smiled back at him.

He sat her down on the couch, taking her purse from her and placing it on the floor. Wanting to be able to see all of her unhindered, he set himself gingerly on the coffee table directly in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"What's up?" She had the urge to brush her hair behind her ear out of nervous habit, but with her hands currently indisposed, she settled for shaking her head, making the curls bounce playfully.

Luke watched her fidget with a smirk on his face. He enjoyed the feeling of making Lorelai Gilmore this nervous. "I got a call this afternoon," he began. He looked at her face, as if gauging her reaction, but nothing so far warranted any, and she remained impassive.

He swallowed roughly before continuing. "It was my sister. She and TJ were in some sort of accident up in Maine."

"Are they okay?" she gasped.

"Yeah, they're fine," he nodded. "Each broke an arm and a leg or something. I was an idiot and actually answered the phone, and Liz roped me into going up there to help out with their booth at the Renaissance Fair. You've seen her - she can be rather persuasive. Neither of them is going to be very mobile for a while, and apparently if they don't finish out the season, they'll lose their spot next to the apple doll booth."

"Makes sense," Lorelai giggled. "I heard that's the new Studio 67. You're very chivalrous, you know that?"

"Yeah, I'm a regular Lancelot," he deadpanned, rolling his eyes at her.

"I think so," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

His thumb began rubbing small circles over the back of her hand, causing a tingle to run up her arm. "I just... wanted to see you before I disappeared into the Great Unknown. You know... make sure you don't think I'm abandoning you. Maybe discuss..." He seemed unable to finish his thought.

"... where we stand?" she ventured, and was returned with a nod of confirmation.

"I wasn't sure..."

"Me too," she smiled. "Just so I know, when you're up there in Maine, and some Renaissance girl comes up to you, are you automatically turning her down, or are you available to fool around in her tent?"

"She's going back to her tent alone," he replied quickly.

"Even if it's Elizabeth, because I think you can be charged with treason for turning down the Queen."

"Even if her guards were holding swords to my chest."

She smiled shyly. "Good. But for the record, don't get yourself killed on my account. I'd quite like for you to come home."

He looked up, surprised, into her clear blue eyes. "Really?"

She extricated one of her hands from his grip and stroked his one-day stubble gently. "Hey, I may have been still trying to wrap my head around the idea of you and me this morning, but it's starting to sound like a really good idea now."

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"Yeah."

He took that as the perfect cue, and softly kissed her. She closed her eyes and smiled into the kiss. It was much more innocent and sweet than the kisses they had shared the night before.

"I wish I didn't have to go," he groaned as he broke away.

"Who am I to forsake the fair maiden in her time of need?" Lorelai quipped.

"But still..."

"Hey! I'll still be here when you get back. Maybe a little older and a little lonelier, but I'll be here. Waiting for you. But right now, your sister, and the man in the tights, need you."

"Yeah," he sighed. "When I'm back in the land of the living, can I maybe ... take you on a date?"

"Really, Butch?" she laughed. "Will you take little ol' me to the Sock Hop?"

"If you play your cards right, I might take you somewhere better than that," he chuckled.

Luke stood, and pulled her up with him. Hesitantly, he leaned in, and brushed his lips over hers again. Not content with the brief contact, she wrapped her arms around his neck roughly and pulled him back in for a much more intense kiss. He sighed into it, and that action gave Lorelai enough space to flit her tongue across his teeth and the tip of his tongue briefly.

Groaning, he pulled away, his hands firmly on her, and holding her at arms length. "I should go, or I'll never leave." He pecked her on the cheek before taking her hand and making his way to the front door. He stood on the porch, watching her lean casually against the doorframe.

"Will you call me while you're out in the wilderness?" she asked twirling her hair nervously.

He laughed shortly. "I even bought a cellphone for the occasion."

She brightened instantly. "Really? Luke No-Cellphones-In-My-Diner Danes bought a phone? This is a true banner day, ladies and gentlemen!"

He shrugged, trying desperately to hide the blush that was tinging his cheeks.

"Are you at least going to give me the number?"

He grinned. "I've already slipped it in your purse."

"Call me, okay?"

"Every day."

"And don't get eaten by a bear, or maimed in the joust, or hung by the Queens' Guards."

"I'll try my best." He lifted his hand in a wave. "Bye."

"Hurry back," she called as he made his way down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom, he turned to look at her one more time, flashing her a bright grin. "Yes ma'am." And with that, he reluctantly strode back to the diner where his truck was ready and waiting.

As she watched him walk away, Lorelai smiled happily to herself. When he was out of sight, she closed the door slowly, and surveyed the now empty house. Her eyes skimmed past Rory's pink cardigan, forgotten in the rush to leave, and lingered on the spot on the coffee table where Luke had sat. The man who had just gone to do a very selfless thing. The man who she had now shared four great kisses with. The man who has promised to take her on their first proper date as soon as he could.

She hurried to her purse, still laying on the floor, and found the slip of paper sitting near the top. She grinned widely as she entered _Luke Cell_ into the address book of her own phone. That entry was going to get a lot of use.


End file.
